Blue
by AnimeDutchess
Summary: A special Valentine's Day one shot for my friends. Sunset Sorrow, Midnight Magic universe. Demyx is alone on Valentine's Day. Will a mysterious out of towner be able to brighten up his gloomy holiday? slight DemyxOc pairing.


_**Blue**_

By AnimeDutchess

A/N: Yep, a random Valentine's Day KH oneshot. Don't ask where it came from, because I kinda made it up as I went along. It's in the same universe as that last one-shot I did, the one with Namine…you probably didn't read it…but you don't need to for this to make sense.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Disclaimer: You know what would be better than chocolate? If I owned Kingdom Hearts. Which I don't, so I guess I'll just have to settle for chocolate. Which really isn't so bad.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

This is dedicated to all my friends, fanfic writers or not. Have a great Valentine's Day, guys.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

He always wore blue on Valentine's Day. Sure, to anyone who was friends with Demyx, seeing him in blue was a common occurrence; it WAS his favorite color, after all.

But Demyx had a specific reason for wearing blue every Valentine's Day, especially on this one, since Larxene, his girlfriend of six months, had just broken up with him to pursue Axel, one of his best friends who clearly didn't like her _in that way_. Demyx just couldn't seem to find someone to share this special day with. He sighed as he walked down one of Twilight Town's many back alleys, leaving behind a meeting of the street gang he was in, the Organization.

It had been one of those typical 'It's-A-Holiday-So-Why-Not-Hang-Out' Meetings, and the whole time Demyx was there, he sat in the corner with his hot chocolate and stared at Larxene as she hit on the blasé Axel, who would occasionally toss Demyx an apologetic look, as though saying that he'd gladly switch places. Eventually, Demyx couldn't take it anymore, so he excused himself and slipped out into the night, the town covered in freshly fallen snow and the sky alight with stars, a full moon hanging above. He tugged at his blue scarf nervously; his parents didn't expect him home for a few hours, so he decided to head out to the shopping district for a while.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Demyx said to himself, looking around at the brightly lit street. Couples young and old walked hand in hand, peering into the shops, some slipping into the occasional restaurant, and one guy was proposing to his girlfriend on the street corner. He sighed, his breath as visible as a puff of smoke, and turned to leave when he heard someone…crying?

"Oh…hic…oh no…" Demyx looked around, and finally spotted the source of the crying; a young girl, about his age, was trying to control her sobs on a bench not far away. People passed by as if they didn't see her, like she was invisible. Demyx wrinkled his nose in annoyance; how could they just ignore her? He walked over to the bench she was on and kneeled down in front of her to try and get a better look at her. Her head was bent down, her brunette bangs covering her eyes. A white scarf was wrapped around her neck, her pale skin making it look dirty in comparison. Her grey-blue sweater showed off her curves, and her white denim jeans were stained with tears. A wet, black handbag sat in the snow next to her feet, clad in white tennis shoes. Her hands covered her eyes, and she shook a little with each breath. Demyx placed his hand on her shoulder, and the girl immediately froze at his touch.

"Excuse me, miss, are you okay?" He asked politely, a kind smile on his face. The girl looked up slowly and rubbed her eyes once before looking at him. Demyx studied her face; her cheeks were a blotchy red, and her eyeliner was running, mingled with her salty tears. Her eyes stared back at him, some kind of amazing blue that Demyx couldn't find the right words to describe it. His breath hitched; he'd never seen a more beautiful girl before. She sniffed, bringing Demyx back to his senses. He slowly took his hand off of her shoulder.

"Um…hello…" She said, her voice soft. A lock of hair moved slowly, and fell into place over her left eye. Demyx smiled; the innocent look in her eyes was cute.

"Hi," he said, "Are you okay? I mean, you're sitting here all alone, crying…" The girl gasped and grabbed her bag off the ground.

"I'm sorry!" She said, embarrassed, "I didn't mean to-" Demyx grabbed her wrist, stopping her in her tracks. She gasped in surprise and turned to face him, the look on her face unreadable.

"What are you sorry for?" Demyx asked, "There's nothing to be sorry about." He felt the girl relax, and he let go of her wrist and sat down next to her. "I was just wondering what a pretty girl like you would be doing all alone, crying no less, on such a nice Valentine's Day." The girl smiled at his compliment.

"Oh…it's no big deal," She said, "My boyfriend broke up with me a little while ago. He said I wasn't what he wanted and left me here…" She looked up to the sky, focusing on the stars. "Heh, he's an ass…" Demyx nodded.

"Sounds like one," He said, "What kinda guy would dump a girl like you at all? You're pretty, you seem real nice…"

"Eh, he wanted oral."

"Oh…eww! That's nasty!" The girl giggled at Demyx's outburst. "But seriously, you shouldn't be so sad if he only wanted _that_ from you. You should be glad you're not seeing him anymore!" The girl smiled sadly and moved her head so she was staring at Demyx.

"Yeah, well…it was the shock of it, you know? Plus, it was on Valentine's Day…" She then propped her head in her hands, elbows balanced on her knees. "And, I…really thought I was in love…" She then blinked, and looked towards the boy. "Why am I telling you all this? I don't even know your name." Demyx blinked, and then held out his hand for the girl to shake it.

"I'm Demyx," He said, "And I don't mind listening to you vent. Venting is good." The girl smiled, and slipped her small hand into his bigger one, giving him a couple soft shakes before letting go.

"I'm Mizuko," She said, "Nice to meet you, Demyx-Kun." Demyx smiled at the honorific; he knew that people from Radiant Garden often used those kind of honorifics…maybe he could show off a little…

"Nice to meet you, too, Mizuko-Chan." Mizuko giggled at his use of 'Chan' and grinned; the blotchiness of crying had finally faded away completely, and her cheeks had a healthy pinkish dusting over them. Demyx could feel the heat rushing to his face; could he be blushing, too?

"So, can I ask you something, Demyx-kun?"

"Huh? Oh, ah…sure, shoot." Mizuko pushed a lock of hair behind her ear, showing off her earrings, studs in the shape of silver hearts.

"What's a cute guy like you doing without his girlfriend on Valentine's Day?" Demyx blinked, and felt as if depression had been injected into his bloodstream. He frowned and put his hands behind his head.

"Mmm…My girlfriend broke up with me a couple days ago. She's trying to rope in a friend of mine." Mizuko blinked.

"Well, it's better than cheating on you, or leading you on, you know?" Demyx blinked and cocked his head to one side; he'd never thought about it like that before.

"I…guess that's true…" He then leaned toward Mizuko and whispered into her ear. "But it doesn't help her that he's totally gay." Mizuko blinked and leaned away from Demyx slightly to face him, curiosity in her eyes. "He told me yesterday. At first I was a little freaked, but it's not like I'm homophobic or anything." He then grinned. "I'm the only one he's told, well, besides his family anyway. He said that he thought I wouldn't make a big deal out of it." Mizuko grinned.

"He must trust you a lot." Demyx blinked, and then laughed, scratching the back of his head.

"Ahah, yeah, I guess he does!" He said, and he could see Mizuko smiling. He eventually smiled, too, relief flooding his body as depression leaked out. "Wow, I feel so much better after talking about it…"

"Well, you said it yourself; venting is good."

"That I did." A horn then beeped as a car pulled up in front of them. The window rolled down to reveal a middle-aged woman with a kind look in her eyes.

"Honey, is that you?" The woman asked, squinting her eyes. Mizuko nodded.

"Yeah, hi, Ka-san," She said, standing up and clutching her bag. Demyx turned to face her, slightly disappointed.

"You're going home?" He asked, standing up and looking down at Mizuko. She nodded, and hugged him, the top of her head reaching his chin.

"Yeah." She then stood on her tiptoes and gave Demyx a swift peck on the cheek. "Thanks for stopping, Demyx-Kun. You really brightened up my day, and any girl'd have to be crazy to dump you." She smiled at the dumbfounded look on Demyx's face as she let go of him and rummaged through her bag. She pulled out a small notebook and pen, tore out a page, and scribbled something on the paper before placing it in one of his hands. "It's my e-mail, my AIM is exactly the same. Talk to me tomorrow night? We can be friends." Demyx slowly nodded, still fazed by the kiss. She grinned.

"Bye, Demyx-Kun." She then turned and opened the car door. Just as she was about to enter the car…

"Wait!" Demyx ran up to her and held her hands. She looked up at him, bewildered. "Uhm, well…Mizuko…Chan…would you ever want to come back and…visit sometime? We could, ah…hang out and stuff…not like dating, but, well, you know…" Mizuko blinked, and then smiled.

"Sure."

Demyx grinned. He knew that he probably couldn't end up dating Mizuko because she lived so far away, and he was more than happy to be her friend. But as he watched the car she was in disappear into the night, he felt that maybe…he didn't have to wear blue on Valentine's Day…because she'd made that day happy for him. As Demyx walked home that night, clouds gathered in the sky, and it started to snow.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Awww…That was great! I can't believe it came out so well! It was so perfect! What do you guys think? Please review!

I just can't get over how cute it is…

Well…Have a Happy Valentine's Day, everybody! Ja! -AnimeDutchess


End file.
